Sólo un paso
by nyanko1827
Summary: Esa maldita fiesta sólo le estaba dando problemas. Una estúpida y despreciable fiesta a la cual debería de haberse negado a asistir. La fiesta de compromiso del Décimo Vongola.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! © Akira Amano-sensei e Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

**Summary: **Esa maldita fiesta sólo le estaba dando problemas. Una estúpida y despreciable fiesta a la cual debería de haberse negado a asistir. La fiesta de compromiso del Décimo Vongola.

**Palabras: **1427.

* * *

**Sólo un paso.**

_Deja de quejarte y móntame…_

* * *

Pensar no era algo que se le daba bien, él era de los de primero actuar después pensar… bueno… él después tampoco pensaba. Pensar significaría sentir remordimiento, saber que algo podría salir o haber salido mal. Pensar significaría que muchas de las cosas que han sucedido nunca las habría hecho. Pensar significaría cuestionarse toda una vida de actuaciones.

Toda una vida de seguir su instinto y él confiaba ciegamente en su instinto.

Por eso, ahora mismo se encontraba pensando.

No entendía el porqué su instinto le había llevado a actuar de ésta forma. No entendía el porqué estaba en una cama de hotel con una despreciable basura. Ahora entendía a las personas que pensaban antes de actuar, ahora sabía porqué debía haberse cuestionado el asunto antes de aceptar tal y como le había dicho su instinto.

Esa maldita fiesta sólo le estaba dando problemas.

Una estúpida y despreciable fiesta a la cual debería de haberse negado a asistir. Pero no, él había aceptado simplemente porque le había complacido el como las personas que traían la invitación se habían arrastrado por el suelo, suplicándole que asistiera porque era alguien importante.

Una vez estuvo en la fiesta había descubierto que esas personas eran actores contratados por su _padre_ para complacer su ego a la vez que le convencían para asistir a la fiesta de compromiso del Décimo Vongola.

Sí, el Décimo Vongola estaba comprometido.

Y como todo en Vongola, se debía hacer una fiesta a lo grande por la magnifica noticia. Si pudiera se hubiera reído a carcajadas, esa basura había sido cazada por una molesta mujer sino recordaba mal era una amiga de la escuela o algo por el estilo. Para lo que le importaba que el Décimo tuviera esposa, como si tuviera esposo, el fin es el mismo: un compañero de cama perpetuo.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en esa estúpida fiesta… bueno… en parte sí, ya que a la basura que se encontraba con él la había conocido en la fiesta.

Lo primero que recordaba de ella es que es japonesa—como casi toda la Décima familia—y lo segundo, que su cuerpo le había atraído de inmediato. No era porque tuviera un cuerpo de escándalo, las había visto de mejores, a decir verdad a primera vista le parecía como cualquier japonesa: estirada, tímida y sin muchos atributos donde pudiera coger carne.

Después, cuando su _padre_ le había visto mirándola le había empujado a ir a hablar con ella. Le había obligado a levantarse de su "trono"—lo había dejado en la sede de Varia pero la silla donde estaba sentado podría hacer la misma función ya que él estaba sentado en ella—y le había acompañado para que no "escapase" de una buena charla con una bonita mujer.

«Las ansias de ser abuelo», había sido su pensamiento al ver el feliz rostro de su _padre_ al poder emparejarlo con una mujer.

Estando delante de ella había podido admirar mejor su figura. No era tan plana como había pensado en un principio pero seguían siendo bastante pequeños—en comparación con las mujeres que se acostaba, la mitad de ellas iban operadas—y entonces fue cuando lo había visto. En su hombro derecho podía apreciarse una cicatriz, aunque debías fijarte especialmente en ella sino pasaba inadvertida.

Eso hizo que su curiosidad emergiese. Le parecía extraño que no quisiera taparla con ropa u operarse para no tenerla. Esa cicatriz fue la que instigó la charla.

Fue en algún momento en la noche cuando supo que, aunque fuera la prima de uno de los Guardianes, había asistido como la acompañante de uno de los presidentes empresariales con los que Vongola tenía tratos.

Eso le interesó.

Había pocas empresas que asistían ya que la fiesta de compromiso era para el Décimo Vongola, un mafioso, no para Tsunayoshi Sawada el Presidente de la Corporación Vongola.

Si su jefe había asistido quería decir que sabía de la doble vida que había en la Corporación Vongola. Y eso también había despertado la curiosidad de su _padre_, una mujer que podía valerse entre tantos mafiosos sin ser parte de ellos era decir mucho. Ella no era parte de la mafia, se había arriesgado a pensar que como mucho tenía el cargo de secretaria—aunque mucho después su _padre _y él habían descubierto que era la asistenta/amiga que se encargaba que su Jefe no aflojase en su trabajo—y estaba soportando toda la presión palpable en la fiesta.

No había muchos que aceptasen la prometida del Décimo… una civil. Por eso había mucha vigilancia, algún jefe mafioso podría encargarse de hacer desaparecer a la prometida del Décimo sólo porque éste había rechazado a su "hermosa" hija.

Pero dejando eso a un lado y centrándose en el tema que le era de interés…

Entre unas cosas y otras recuerda haber pasado el resto de la noche en compañía de ella ya que su _padre _había ido a recibir a otros invitados. Recuerda haber bebido algo dado por Mammon y Fran mientras la espantosa risa de ese maldito príncipe resonaba por algún lugar en la sala y el maldito tiburón le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa descarada mientras Lussuria sonreía con picardía y Levi estaba que moría de los nervios.

A partir de ahí todo era borroso…

«¡Esas basuras me han drogado!».

Ahora entendía el porque estaba pensando, el porque sentía remordimiento al haberse acostado con la mujer que había conocido… ¡sentía todo eso porque no recordaba lo sucedido! Y él era de los que recordaba todo… ¡y más algo tan productivo como el sexo!

Bueno, si la razón por la que se estaba cuestionando era por no recordar nada… eso podría arreglarse.

—Hey, despierta —su voz sonó ronca por las actividades que tenía en mente.

—¿Eh? —adormilada, su acompañante le miró con los ojos medio cerrados—. ¿Qué quieres? Tengo sueño.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer —su sonrisa sólo creció cuando vio como sus ojos se abrían de golpe y miraba el despertador.

—¡Ya es tan tarde! —exclamó, levantándose con prisas y buscando la ropa—. Podrías haberme levantado antes, mí Jefe debe estar esperándome para irnos —le reprochó frunciéndole el ceño.

Y ese fue su gran error. Ella iba a aprender lo mucho que le excitaba que una mujer intentase someterle—ya que no había muchas que lo intentasen, le temían demasiado como para contradecirle o discutirle.

—Tendrá que esperar más —dicho eso, Xanxus la agarró del brazo y la tumbó sobre él—. Porque no tengo pensado dejarte salir de ésta habitación por el momento, mujer.

Molesta le dijo—: ¿Tanto os cuesta a los hombres llamarme por mí nombre? Sólo tiene tres sílabas, Ka-go-me.

Sonriendo con picardía mientras acariciaba la cicatriz que ella tenía en la cadera, Xanxus le susurró al oído con voz ronca—: Deja de quejarte y móntame, Ka-go-me.

Xanxus sintió como ella temblaba de emoción y atendía a su pedido sin más quejas.

—|—

En el gran salón de la mansión Vongola se encontraba la Décima Generación junto con la Novena, Varia, Reborn e Iemitsu, esperando a que el almuerzo fuera servido mientras observaban el asiento vacío del jefe de Varia.

—Xanxus no va a asistir —preguntó Tsuna a Varia con preocupación—. Nunca se pierde una buena comida.

Los miembros principales de Varia se miraron y Squalo fue quien respondió al Décimo.

—Seguro que el Jefe ha decidido tener el almuerzo en la cama.

—¿En la cama? —Tsuna miró a los presentes para ver si alguien más había sido notificado pero sólo se encontró con miradas confusas y un de felicidad por parte del Noveno.

—Eso quiere decir que pronto podré preparar la fiesta de compromiso de mí hijo —Timoteo sonrió mirando la respuesta de los miembros de Varia.

—Yo no contaría con eso —respondió Squalo—. Diría que de momento sólo la quiere en la cama.

—Ah —suspiró el Noveno—. Finalmente tendré nietos —dijo ignorando a Squalo quien rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—¿Nietos? —preguntaron los presentes.

—Xan-Xanxus está…—Tsuna se puso rojo—...e-en la ca-cama con…

—Empecemos a comer antes de que se enfríe —instó Timoteo ignorando las miradas de estupefacción y disimulados sonrojos de los presentes.

«Finalmente podré malcriar a mis nietos».

Finalmente las cosas salían como él esperaba. Sabía que su hijo sentía mucho odio dentro de su ser, pero él era de las personas que le gustaba creer en el dicho de: Del amor al odio sólo hay un paso—aunque él usaría el dicho al revés. «Esperemos que Xanxus no tarde en dar el paso para encontrar el amor».

* * *

**N/A**: Sólo una idea que no podía sacarme de la cabeza y como siempre pido perdón por quienes pudieran haber esperado lemon pero en mí idea no venía la escena de sexo xD Si gusta lo suficiente como para tener mínimo tres comentarios y se pida entonces puede que le haga una continuación (que iría como segundo capítulo de éste) e introduzca el lemon.

Bien en mis cruces de KHR!/Inuyasha de momento tengo subidos: Un 59Kag "Se podría llamar obsesión", RKag "¡Deberían de haber escuelas yōkai!", 18Kag "Suyo, por el momento". A éstos se le ha añadido el XKag "Sólo un paso" y en breve se le añadirá un DKag (que aún estoy terminándolo).

Si alguien quiere leer una historia de alguna pareja en especial con un escenario en especial puede pedirlo pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que será un One-Shot no quiero liarme con historias largas sin haber terminado las que tengo empezadas, esto son ideas esporádicas que vienen mientras descanso de mis historias y las traducciones.

Nos leemos.


End file.
